Total Reality Check
by foldintothenight
Summary: After months of watching Eva Marie walking around like she owns the place, someone finally decides to take her down a few pegs.


**So this is a little one-shot that I meant to write about two weeks ago. I was watching Total Divas and got the inspiration for it. This takes place in the two weeks after SummerSlam. Simple enough? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor any of it's superstars or divas. Total Divas is property of E! The only thing I own is the plot and my OCs, Chelsea and Mary Williams.**

* * *

Being the most controversial Diva on the roster, Mary Williams would seem like a perfect addition for the cast of Total Divas, but she wasn't even approached when it came to casting. It could have been because she was currently wrestling mid-card men, but it didn't seem to bother her either way. With a five year-old son, Mary didn't have the time to take on a whole new role in front of a new set of cameras. Still, being who she was, it was only a matter of time before she made her presence known on the reality show.

Mary had been a regular viewer of the show, seeing as how she had made friends with Nattie and the Bella twins many years ago, and fully supported them in everything they did. Many times, Mary was merely only a few feet away when backstage scenes were being filmed. As soon as the camera went away, Mary always got a few details on what was actually real, and what was not.

The night after SummerSlam, Mary noticed the look on Nattie's face after the scene were Eva Marie was asked to try out ring announcing the next week on RAW. After Nattie started to walk away from the other girls, Mary slipped in beside her. "Talk," she ordered her friend.

Nattie took a deep breath, "she's going to mess this up."

"More than likely," Mary nodded. "She may get her lines right, but her voice?" The Diva visibly shuddered. "This is not going to go over well at all."

"I guess we'll see," Nattie shrugged with a sigh.

…

Over the next week, Mary texted back and forth with Nikki Bella. Mary had known John Cena since they were in developmental together, many years before, and she was very worried about her friend. She just wasn't able to take time off to see him until a few weeks after his surgery. She knew that Nikki would be more than happy to keep her updated in the mean time. Going into RAW the next week, Mary's younger sister, Chelsea, was complaining nonstop. Chelsea was the newest ring announcer in the WWE, and having someone randomly try it out made her feel like they weren't completely satisfied with her performance on the job. The sisters were backstage with Nattie, Brie, and Jojo as Eva was in the ring. They all knew how nervous Eva was going into it and Chelsea just shook her head.

"She's going to screw up," the youngest Williams sibling smirked.

Mary nodded as she leaned against her sister. "I can see it all over her face."

The Divas watched on as the redhead flubbed left and right and even forgetting one of the names of the competitors. The sisters couldn't help but laugh.

"That was pathetic, Jinder is a great guy. He deserves better than that," Chelsea shook her head as they all went on to watch the match.

After the match was over, Mary took a deep breath. "It needs to happen."

Nattie grabbed her friend's arm, "are you sure about this?"

Mary nodded, "Stephanie isn't here to stop me, but after what happened with Fandango a while back, I have a feeling she wouldn't anyway." She smirked as she walked off in search of Eva. She walked around backstage, until she saw an irritated Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre. She pointed in the direction that they had just come from, and they nodded. She walked up as she saw Heath Slater giving Eva a few parting words.

Heath looked over Eva's shoulder. "We were nice to you. She... may not be." He walked passed Eva, kissing Mary on the cheek as he went to the locker room to shower off with his teammates.

Eva slowly turned around to see whom Heath was referring to, finding Mary now before her. "Oh... hey Mary. What's up?"

Mary looked to Eva, then turned to the Total Divas camera, glaring. "Go!" she pointed down the hall, ordering the reality show crew to leave the area so that she could talk to the up and coming Diva on her own. Once Mary thought that the cameras had left her presence, she took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" the younger Diva stuttered, obviously nervous.

Mary sighed, shaking her head. "I mean in the WWE. What are you doing here? What are you looking to get out of this?"

"Out of this?" Eva swallowed visibly. "I want to be one of the top Divas, like you."

"Like... like me?" Mary started to laugh hysterically. "You want to be like me?"

"Well, isn't that was being here is all about?" the redhead took a step back. "The fame and glory. The adoration of the fans."

Mary stared at the younger woman incredulously. "You... you think that you are adored? Do you really believe that is what is happening here?"

"Yeah, everyone already loves me. I have so many fans," Eva shrugged obliviously.

"They don't like you, Red," Mary smirked. "They're making fun of you."

"What? Why would they do that?" Eva frowned.

Mary held her hand up, extending a finger with each reason she gave. "Your attempt at dancing with Fandango. Your gloating over petty things like a single photoshoot. Your general conduct. Your behavior. Your utter lack of respect for everyone around you."

"Behavior and conduct?" Eva blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you think that I don't know? Just because the cameras aren't always there, that doesn't mean that I don't have eyes and ears at the performance center. I know how you have been acting since you got your first little taste of fame," the veteran diva placed her hands on her hips. "You have been acting like you are God's gift to women's wrestling."

"Hey, when you've got it, you've got it," Eva retorted in a very cocky manner.

Mary blinked a few times in disbelief before slapping the younger woman across the face as hard as she could. "You really think it's just that easy? That you come here with looks, and a little talent, and you'll magically go far? Well, not everyone is Sunny, sweetheart."

Eva took a few deep breaths, holding her cheek. "Well, it can't take that long to get to the top, can it?"

Mary composed herself before smiling, "quick history test, honey. How long have I been wrestling?"

"Like maybe a couple of years?" Eva shrugged. "I know that you started going against the men last year and are able to compete for their titles."

Mary shook her head, "for one, I'm second generation. My dad started wrestling before I was born, and retired at WrestleMania Twenty-Six. That was the same night that my brother and I debuted on the main roster. Here's the kicker, guess how old I was when I started training. I am twenty-nine right now."

"Like twenty-three or twenty-four?" Eva responded in an innocent tone.

The older woman laughed softly, "I started training with Goldust when I was twelve. I officially started competing when I was seventeen. I have been in at least seven different companies over the years, winning titles in four of them before coming to the WWE."

"I guess it's not so easy... is it?" Eva sighed, finally showing that she understood.

Mary nodded, "if you are serious about this, and I mean _really_ serious, take the ego down a few notches and start paying more attention to those of us who have been doing this longer than you have. We know what we're doing. Keep putting everything you've got into it, and don't be afraid to say so when you think that you can't do something. Otherwise, look for the door and maybe look into acting, or something. I have a feeling you could make it in Hollywood." She didn't wait for a response, seeing that the younger woman's head was hanging in shame.

…

A few days later, Mary was working out with some of the rookies that had yet to make the NXT roster at the performance center. She hadn't realized that the Total Divas cameras were there when she saw Eva approach Tyson Kidd out of the corner of her eye. Rebecca Quin, the rookie she was currently working with, looked over to see who Mary was looking at and nodded. She had been watching Total Divas, as well. So she knew that this was a situation where Mary may need to be a protective friend.

"Hey TJ, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eva approached the superstar hesitantly.

Tyson looked up, not seeing past her bad dye job. "Sure, what's going on, Eva?"

"I had a talk with Mary at RAW, and after thinking it over, I want to take things more seriously. I want to start working on being better, like her and Nattie. Do you think you can help me?" Eva smiled innocently.

Tyson nodded, starting to work on a few moves with her. Mary watched from the ring that she was in, not noticing how much time had gone by when Rebecca nudged her, pointing to where Nattie was storming to the ring where her husband and the other woman were working.

Mary's eyes went wide, "um, Becky... I'll be right back." By the time she made it across the room, Nattie had already left. She looked to Eva, a very serious look on her eyes. "Were you hitting on TJ at all?"

Eva blinked, quickly shaking her head. "Mary, I'm engaged. I would never..."

Mary sighed, nodding. "I believe you. I'm just going to tell you straight up, Nattie is a little insecure. She more than likely saw that as something other than what it was."

Tyson looked over to Mary with worry, "Mare, what happened? What's wrong with Nattie?"

Mary bit her lip, giving Eva a small nod. "I'm going to let this one play out a little more. I have faith in my best friend." Without further explaining herself, Mary walked back over to Rebecca, continuing her lesson. She had gotten through to Eva, and that was more than she had expected.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my latest Mary oneshot. Please R&R! Also, there is a poll up in my profile for a future story. Please check it out and vote!  
**


End file.
